Cancer is a leading cause of death worldwide. Survival rates for many cancers can be improved by early detection and treatment. Some patients and physicians disfavor available early detection methods due to invasiveness and/or perceptions of unreliability. More reliable methods of early detection are desired, as are less invasive methods of detection.
Ideal cancer diagnostics could be used in identifying a wide range of cancers, including solid tumor malignancies as well as hematological malignancies. Diagnostics capable of detecting precancerous cells are also desirable.